LOVE PHONE
by pavarotti62
Summary: ATTENTION RATE M PUR DE BONNE RAISONS O.S LEMON KLAINE blaine et Kurt on un fantasme en commun, Brian Kinney, le hérose de le série Queer as Folk, de quoi pimenter leurs sexualité, mais ce soir Kurt est seul et Blaine est chez ses parents et alors le téléphoen ca existe non !


_**O.S PETIT LEMON « attention scene entre homme adultes et consentants » moins de 18 ans interdits**_ !

LOVE PHONE

Connaissez vraiment Kurt Hummel, et bien moi je peux vous dire qu'il en moi un côté que tout le monde ignore. En couple depuis maintenant plus de deux ans avec Blaine Anderson, j'avais depuis longtemps passé le cap du câlin sous la couette chaste et prudent, Blaine et moi avions en commun le même mec qui nous faisait fantasmer, qui ? BRIAN KINNEY, si vous ne savez pas qui il est, il suffit de regarder la série Queer as Folk, c'est le héros principal d'une série complétement Gay, très hot, Brian est le mec gay qui s'affirme sans aucun tabou, sûr de lui, magnifique corps de rêve, sexy à souhait le mec à qui même le plus fidèle des hommes ne résisterait.

Blaine et moi regardons ce type quand on veut pimenter notre soirée sexe, sauf que ce soir Blaine est retourné chez ses parents. Je reste donc à l'appartement seul, après avoir regardé moulin rouge, la mélodie du bonheur et autres films, j'entrepris de prendre une douche avant de manger mais ton téléphone sonne….

Allo Kurt c'est Mercy

Mercedes que me vaut cet appel fis-je

J'ai besoin d'un conseil, je suis allée boire un verre en ville et j'ai fait la connaissance d'un mec super mignon, mais je n'ose pas l'inviter chez moi, tu sais jamais le premier soir, mais en même temps je suis en manque…. Je fais quoi ?

Comment s'appelle ce bel étalon ? fis-je curieux

Brian….. alors Kurt, il attend là, je lui ai dit que j'allais au toilette

Ben si il est aussi beau que Brian Kinney, fonce, et éclate toi, tu t'en fous de savoir si c'est la première fois, on est au 21 éme siècle ma grande….. fit Kurt

Ok, merci Kurt. Bonne soirée, embrasse Blaine

Ok, bye, bonne soirée, je l'embrasse…. Répondis-je

Sauf que Blaine est pas là, mais par contre j'ai Brian Kinney sous la main, je sorti donc un dvd de la série, et mis sur lecture je m'installé confortablement dans le canapé, la chaleur monte vite,, ce mec est vraiment trop sexy, je sens alors que le désir monte de plus en plus, après tout j'ai 19 ans et je suis normalement constitué, mais ce mec est définitivement un remède contre l'impuissance, je glissais ma main dans mon boxer…..c'est alors que mon téléphone résonne à nouveau…..

Pas maintenant Mercedes, allo, tu sais que j'ai aussi des besoins Mercy

Pardon bébé, je te dérange peut être ? demanda mon interlocuteur

Blaine oh pardon, désolé j'ai cru que c'était Mercy,

Dis-moi mon cœur, c'est quoi cette histoire de besoin….. demanda Blaine

Ben, euh, je …..

Monte le son de la télé s'il te plait ! fit Blaine

Ok fis-je en prenant la télécommande

Brian Kinney, tu ne t'ennuies pas à ce que je vois…. Fit Blaine

Tu me manques alors je m'occupe

Je vois ça, alors tu vas poser le téléphone, mettre le h

Te parleur, et surtout ne retire pas ta main de ton boxer…. Fit Blaine

Comment tu sais ? demanda Kurt

Je te connais par cœur, très bien, je mets le haut-parleur aussi….ET JE TE GUIDE !

Ok, mon homme avait décidé de prendre les choses en main sans vouloir faire de jeu de mots…. Je m'exécutais donc.,

Bien bébé, caresse doucement au-dessus de ton boxer, glisse tes doigts doucement dedans, prend ton temps, caresse doucement et je fais pareil, tu la sens durcir…

Elle était déjà bien dure Bee, continu, ta voix est tellement sensuelle…. Fit Kurt

Soit pas si impatient, dis-moi il fait quoi Brian à la télé.

Il prend Justin sur la table du salon, mon dieu il est trop chaud ce gars…..

Parfait alors regarde et imagine que c'est nous, tu es allongé sur la table et je suis être tes cuisses, je caresse ton sexe en faisant des va et vient lents et doux,

Kurt regarda la télé, et se mit à imaginer Blaine en train de le sucer, le désir était parfait, Kurt avait maintenant son sexe entre ses mains et avait rejeté la tête en arrière. La voix de Blaine se fit plus chaude, plus sensuelle, plus vulgaire aussi.

Tu la sens bébé, ma bouche sur ta queue, je fais des va et viens et je te sens gonflé de désir, humm …. c'est trop bon Kurt

Retient toi Blaine pas tout de suite, ferme les yeux, et imagine moi, debout, tu as lâché mon sexe, et je me suis devant la table, tu fais une pression sur mon dos pour être à angle droit avec la table, et tu viens t'enfoncer délicatement….

Accélère Kurt, je ne vais pas tenir…. Fit Blaine haletant de désir

Vas-y toi, accélère, prend moi Blaine, vas plus loin, fit Kurt en resserrant t ses doigts sur sa queue, et en accélérant les mouvements…..

Putain Kurt je vais lâcher là, bébé tu es magnifique, c'est trop bon, fit Blaine dans un rauque de plaisir, suivie de près par Kurt…..

Whoua ! c'était parfait fit Kurt en essayant de reprendre ses esprits….

Absolument parfais, tu sais que je t'aime toi, fit Blaine

Moi aussi je t'aime, tu m'appelles demain soir après le repas, demanda Kurt

Avec certitude répondit Blaine, mais cette fois on met la Web Cam !

Humm, j'ai hâte ! bonne nui t mon amour.

Elle va être sublime, j'ai de quoi faire de magnifique rêve…..répondit Blaine en raccrochant

Kurt posa son téléphone et termina de regarda l'épisode avant d'aller prendre une douche…

Une heure plus tard Kurt reçu un SMS de Mercedes

J'ai eu raison de t'écouter, Brian est un super coup, même si c'est un coup d'un soir….. bonne nuit Kurtie

Tu ne crois pas si bien dire pensa Kurt avant de s'endormir….. Un sourire sur les lèvres…

_**VOILA ! Enjoy et ne laissez pas les enfants lire surtout ! bonne lecture et a vos reviews….**_


End file.
